Found Again
by that one little guy
Summary: -Paper Mario 2- What if Koops didn't have his bandaid and his bad eye yet when he met Mario and Goombella? And if he's so perfect on the outside, just how tortured is he on the inside? AU version of Chapter 1 and the Hooktail battle.
1. Part I

**A/N: **Um. . . hi. . . it's me again. . . *waves timidly* So, I've gotten rather scarily addicted to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door over the past several months, so I guess it was pretty inevitable that I eventually write a fic about it. And of course, I wanted to write about my favorite partner, Koops! ^_^ He's just the cutest! What gave me the idea for this story was looking at his lazy eye and his bandaid and wondering just how he had gotten them. Of course, in the game he has them for as long as you know him. . . but what if that wasn't the case?

Oh, and Mario talks in this story. LE GASP.

----

**Part I**

Koops lay on his back in one of the beds of Rogueport Inn, staring up at the ceiling. Across the room from him, Mario and Goombella were already sound asleep in their own beds. He could hardly believe things could be so peaceful after what they had been through that day. They had just slain the most evil, dangerous dragon to ever terrorize the Mushroom Kingdom – and now his friends were sleeping it off like it was nothing.

Apparently, he had a lot to learn about this adventuring business.

He sighed. This was his very first time away from home, and he was a little nervous. And as far as he could tell, he would be away for a long time. They still had to find six more Crystal Stars, and who knew how long that would take. . . .

He winced as he realized that, as he had been daydreaming, his hand had absentmindedly wandered up to feel his left eye again. He felt the bruised and swollen eyelid beneath his fingers for a moment, then quickly lowered his hand. As he suspected, it hadn't gotten any better.

Just how noticeable was it, he wondered? Would people stop and stare when they saw him now?

Now that he was finally able to relax a little bit, he reflected back on how it had happened to him. He could still remember the entire day so vividly. He would never, ever forget it.

-----

It was a morning just like any other. Koops had woken up early after yet another night of fretful sleep. He hadn't gotten much rest in a long while. For the past several nights now he had been haunted by nightmares. Nightmares of that horrible dragon.

He stepped out of his house, shaking his head to try and clear the bad dreams away. He had been so young the last time he had actually seen Hooktail had attack Petalburg, but residents were still disappearing all the time, and in the meantime the town saw her often, circling around in the sky and covering the land in her shadow. And every time, Koops had to look up at her and remember that _she _was the one who had taken his father away from him.

That was ten years ago. And the pain still hadn't gone away.

"Eh? What? Diamond Crystal Star? What're you yapping on about?"

Koops turned and looked. That was the elderly mayor, Kroop, who lived next door to him. It sounded like he was entertaining some people inside his house. Koops walked up to the window and peered in.

Kroop was talking to two people. One of them was a Goomba, and a very pretty one at that. She had a red handkerchief tied around her middle and was wearing a large archeologist's helmet with a long blonde ponytail sticking out the back of it. It certainly gave her a memorable appearance.

The other one. . . .

That hat? That mustache? Was it possible?

Was that _Mario?_

Koops immediately ducked out of sight, pondering this to himself. Mario was the most famous person in the entire Mushroom Kingdom! He was practically a _legend! _What could he possibly be doing here in Petalburg?

"You're sure you've never heard of it?" the Goomba was saying. "According to our map, the Diamond Crystal Star is hidden in a castle somewhere nearby here."

"What? Castle?" exclaimed Kroop. "Why, the only castle around here is Hooktail Castle, of course."

"Perfect! How do we get there?" asked Mario.

"What?! Now listen here – Murphy, was it? _Nobody _goes to Hooktail Castle. Why, that's where Hooktail the dragon lives! That fiend has been terrorizing Petalburg since I was young!"

"Well, we don't have a choice," the Goomba said firmly. "We _need _that Crystal Star to – well, you wouldn't understand. Anyway, I bet this Hooktail is nothing Mario can't handle!"

Koops didn't really hear the rest of their conversation. He was still trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Mario – _the _Mario – was going to try and defeat Hooktail? Koops didn't have any doubt that he could do it. He wasn't world famous for nothing, after all. Why, by the end of today, Hooktail could be dead, and everyone in Petalburg could finally rest easy, knowing they would never have to fear the loathsome dragon again.

So why didn't that make him feel better?

Ever since his father had gone off to confront Hooktail, never to return, Koops had wanted revenge. Every day he dreamed about marching off to Hooktail Castle and seeking out vengeance. Hooktail had ruined his life, and he wanted her to pay. But that was ridiculous – he was just a little Koopa, and she had slaughtered countless members of his kind who were far stronger than he was. There was nothing he could do, and just knowing that tore at his insides.

It wasn't enough for him if Hooktail was simply defeated. He had to do it himself.

And maybe if he was with Mario, he would have a chance.

Ever so slowly, he stuck his head back up and continued to watch through the window. Mario and the Goomba seemed to have determined that in order to reach Hooktail Castle, they would need to retrieve the Sun and Moon Stones from Shhwonk Fortress.

"Great. We'll just go get those and be off to Hooktail Castle before you know it!" the Goomba said brightly.

Kroop just shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya, Goombaria – "

"_Goombella_."

"You don't stand a chance against that dragon. She's picked off the strongest of us without even scuffing up 'er scales." The mayor sighed despondently. "Why, I still remember ten years ago when good old Koopley went off to confront her. She made short work of him, that's for sure."

Koops groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. That was his father Kroop was talking about.

"Was this Koopley an important guy?" asked Mario.

"Why, I tell you he was the smartest and bravest Koopa to ever live. If he were still around, I'm sure he'd be mayor instead of me. But anyways, Murphy, nobody's gone near Hooktail Castle ever since then. It's suicide!"

"Don't worry, mister mayor. We'll be fine," Goombella assured him. "And then you'll never have to worry about Hooktail again. Let's go, Mario."

As the two of them bid the mayor farewell, Koops took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He was about to ask _Mario _if he could join him? He wasn't worthy of such an honor. But if he didn't do this, he'd never be able to avenge his dad.

Kroop was right – Koopley _had _been a smart and brave Koopa. Everyone in Petalburg had been honored to even know him. When he had vanished, the whole town was despondent. But most of all, they seemed disappointed that Koops, his only child, couldn't live up to his father's name. He was just a shrimp of a Koopa, certainly nowhere near as brave as Koopley had been.

_Well, all that's about to change_.

As Mario and Goombella left the mayor's house, Koops braced himself and stepped out onto the path in front of them.

"Huh?" said Goombella. "Um, hello there. Can we help you?"

"Uh. . . ." Now that he was here, Koops had no idea what to say. What was he _supposed _to say to someone like Mario?

"Well. . . y'see. . . ."

Koops glanced up at Mario, who was looking at him expectantly.

He couldn't do this.

"Oh, never mind," he muttered, turning around and running off as quickly as he could.

He didn't stop until he reached his house. When he got there, he walked up to the door and started banging his head against it as hard as he could.

"_Why? Why? Why?_" he moaned to himself. "_Why _am I such a coward?!"

Finally, he sank to the ground and started wiping the frustrated tears away from his eyes. It was times like this that he truly hated himself. He had never done a brave thing in his life. He couldn't even talk to Mario without totally chickening out.

He was useless.

-----

For the next several hours, Koops sat on his doorstep and gazed out at Petalburg, lost in thought. He wondered if Mario and Goombella had defeated Hooktail yet, or if she had eaten them.

If only he had been brave enough to ask to come with. Then he could finally stop being angry at himself. Finally, he could do something worthwhile. But it was too late for that now. He'd lost the only chance he would ever have.

It had rained the previous night, and now Koops found himself absentmindedly gazing at his reflection in a puddle. He was as perfect-looking as a Koopa could be – his girlfriend had often commented on how handsome he was. Too bad his appearance didn't reflect how he really felt.

You would never guess such a good-looking guy could be so ugly on the inside.

"Man, I _hate _Fuzzies," came a familiar voice. "Let's never go back there again."

Koops perked up instantly. That was Goombella!

"I think we can both agree on that," said Mario. The two of them were walking down the main path, with Mario holding the Sun Stone and Moon Stone in his arms.

Koops' eyes grew wide.

They hadn't gone to Hooktail Castle yet! They had just gotten back from Shhwonk Fortress! It wasn't too late!

_I'm _not _backing down this time! _he said to himself as he leapt off his doorstep and raced after them.

Mario and Goombella had just reached the entrance to Petalburg and were entering Petal Meadows when Goombella seemed to hear something coming from behind her. She turned around, and Mario, noticing her, did likewise. Koops immediately jerked to a stop, overcome with embarrassment.

"You again?" Goombella remarked. "Um, are you sure you don't need something from us?"

Koops breathed deeply. It was now or never. "Um. . . listen, Mario, I need to talk to you."

Mario didn't appear surprised that Koops knew who he was. Apparently his reputation preceded him wherever he went.

"Uh. . . m-my name's Koops," he began, "and I. . . uh. . . ."

Mario and Goombella were giving him weird looks.

"OH, _PLEASE _LET ME COME WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL!!" he cried out, falling to his knees. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!"

"Woah!" Mario exclaimed, leaping back in surprise. "What's your deal, man?"

"Sorry," Koops muttered. "It's just – you don't understand. For as long as I can remember I've wanted to get back at Hooktail. It's killing me." He looked up at them hopefully. "So. . . won't you let me come with?"

Mario and Goombella glanced at each other. "Uh, listen, Koops," said Goombella. "I don't think you realize how dangerous this is."

Koops felt a prick of anger. "Don't understand? Of _course _I understand! I have to _live _with Hooktail, and you don't! I know exactly what I'm getting into!"

Mario still didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry, Koops, but. . . if you come with us, we can't be held responsible for anything that happens to you."

"Yeah. You should stay here where it's safe," Goombella agreed. "You don't wanna end up like that Koopley guy."

_Oh, that does it._

"Yeah, well, about that," said Koops. "Koopley was my dad."

Goombella blinked. "Oh. That changes things."

"Yeah. Ten years ago, he went off to fight Hooktail and never came back. And, well. . . I still miss him, of course. More than anything. I've never really been the same since then. And if I can just get back at Hooktail, then maybe. . . I can finally have a little peace, y'know?"

Goombella raised an eyebrow. "This totally means that much to you, huh?"

"Can't I _please _come with?" Koops reiterated. "I'll be useful, I promise."

Mario was clearly mulling it over. Koops had already heard that in his latest adventure, he'd had both a Goomba _and _a Koopa as partners. And plenty of other people too. He must know that Koopas had plenty to offer, even if they weren't the most impressive creatures.

"Mario, I think this guy's cool, don't you?" said Goombella.

"Well, I – "

"Listen, Koops." Goombella took him aside. "We're actually going to Hooktail Castle because we're looking for something called a Crystal Star. There's seven of them, and this is the first one. If you come with us, do you wanna help us find the rest of them?"

"_Seven _of them?" Koops gawked. This adventure had just gotten a whole lot bigger.

"You don't have to, of course – "

"No, no, I will!" Koops said immediately. "I mean – what are the Crystal Stars for, exactly?"

"Well, long story short, there's a very big and very legendary treasure underneath Rogueport, and we need the Crystal Stars to find it," was Mario's reply.

"Wow." Koops thought about this. He had always wanted to prove he could be brave, and suddenly this incredible chance had opened up before him. Even after they defeated Hooktail, he could do something even more amazing – recover a legendary treasure! And helping Mario, no less!

"Well, if you guys are brave enough to look for these things, then so am I," he decided.

"Great!" Goombella said happily. "We'd love to have you!"

"Eh, why not?" Mario said with a shrug.

"_Yay! Thank you!_" Koops cheered. "Don't worry, you won't regret this!"

"_Excuse _me?!" came another familiar voice. "Just what are you talking about, Koops?"

"Oh no," Koops groaned. He turned around morosely to see a young female Koopa storming out of the Petalburg gate to meet them.

"Who's that?" asked Goombella.

"That's my girlfriend, Koopie Koo," Koops explained.

"Koops, did I just hear you say you're going to go fight Hooktail?" Koopie Koo demanded. "Are you crazy?! You'll be eaten! Or worse!"

"But Koopie, I'm with Mario," Koops said lamely. "I'll be fine with him."

"Don't you get it, Koops? _Nobody's _ever faced Hooktail and lived to tell about it!" Koopie grabbed his hand, gazing at him in concern. "Not even your dad! Please, Koops, if anything happened to you – "

"Koopie, I'm doing this for you." Well, technically that hadn't been true a moment ago, but now that she was here, he decided she was worth it. "I don't want you to have a coward for a boyfriend. I want you to be proud of me."

Koopie shook her head. "But I like you just the way you are," she insisted. "Please, Koops? You don't have to do this."

Koops looked at for her, and for a moment he almost agreed with her. He didn't _have _to go fight Hooktail. He could leave it to Mario and Goombella, who clearly had a better idea of what they were doing. And he could stay with Koopie and be happy, and safe –

No. He hadn't been happy in ten years. And there was only one way to fix that.

"Sorry, Koopie," he said weakly, pulling out of her grasp. "But I _do_ have to do this."

Koopie stared at him for a moment, and suddenly grew an angry expression.

"_Fine_, then!" she snarled at him. "Go get eaten and see if I care, you idiot!!"

Suddenly she pulled into her shell and shot herself at Koops, knocking him off his feet, before running back to Petalburg in an angry huff.

"Um. . . she was pretty," said Goombella after an awkward silence.

"Sorry you guys had to see that," Koops muttered.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Mario asked cautiously. "If this is going to cause you problems – "

"No. It's fine," Koops assured them, standing back up. "I made my choice. I'm sticking by it."

"Well, okay then," said Goombella. "Let's get going."

She and Mario turned away and headed off into Petal Meadows, in the direction of Hooktail Castle. Koops took one final glance over his shoulder at Petalburg before following after him.

As he went, he could only wonder just what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Hooktail Castle was even bigger, darkier, and scarier than Koops had ever imagined. The floor and walls were cold stone, and high above their heads were staircases that wound their way all the way up to the top. The only illumination came from the feeble amount of sunlight that was able to pour in through the windows.

But worst of all, the floors were covered with Dull Bones. They were once living, breathing Koopas, maybe some he had even known, and now their bleached remains littered the castle, never to return home.

"You guys realize," Koops said timidly as he stepped around the skeletons, "we're the first living people to come here in ten years."

"Yeah, it shows," Mario said with a grimace, leaning against a wall only to find it covered in dust.

"Since your dad, you mean?" Goombella prompted Koops.

"Yeah. Since my dad."

"He sounded like a really good guy," said Mario.

"I don't remember him too well," Koops admitted. "But, yeah, I loved him a whole lot. I'm proud he was my dad. I just wish I were as brave as him."

"Well, this is a good place to start," Goombella said. "I bet he'd be proud of you for even coming in here."

Koops wasn't listening to her.

"Koops?"

He was staring, wide-eyed in horror, at a Dull Bones lying halfway across the room.

"Koops, you okay?" asked Mario.

"That skeleton. . . I recognize it. . . ." he whispered.

Forgetting everything else, he scrambled over to it and leaned over to examine it closely.

"No. . . no. . . ." he moaned. He had always had the craziest, faintest hope that somehow, his father had survived this whole time. That hope was now dashed to pieces.

"It's my dad!" he cried, feeling his eyes flood with tears. "Oh, _Dad!!_"

The loss of his father had just hit him harder than it ever had before. There was no pretending anymore, no hoping that he might still come back one day. Koopley was gone forever, and he was staring that proof right in the face. It was just like that day ten years ago when he had suddenly realized he would never see his father again. . . but so much worse. . . .

"Oh Koops. . . I'm so totally sorry. . . ." Goombella said sadly.

"Hey, Koops," Mario said unsurely, "this skeleton is holding a letter. Do. . . you want me to read it to you?"

"Sure," Koops replied with a sob. He hardly even cared what it said. No matter what, it wouldn't bring him back.

Mario carefully pulled the letter out of the skeleton's grasp and held it up to the light.

"'I came to this castle to destroy Hooktail, but I am stuck and can go no further. So, in this letter, I shall note Hooktail's weaknesses for those who follow. The dread Hooktail cannot tolerate creatures that begin with "cr" and end with "icket".'"

Goombella and Koops glanced at each other. "Sooooo. . . crickets, then?" said Goombella.

"'Hidden somewhere in this castle is an item related to Hooktail's weakness. If one is to have any hope of defeating Hooktail, one must first find that item. One last thing: if faced with ultimate doom, the fiend will use any trick to save itself. If you hope to defeat it, do not give in to your kinder nature and fall for its tricks.'"

"We'll have to remember that," Koops muttered.

"'Alas, I do not have the strength to continue writing. . . Already, mist veils my eyes. . . .'"

Koops frowned, trying to fight back the tears that were building up again.

"'My last words go to my son, Kolorado: I love you, and I'm proud of who you've become.'"

"Oh, Dad, I – " Koops broke off. "Wait. . . Kolorado? Not Koops?"

Goombella smirked at him. "Guess that wasn't your dad, huh?"

"I. . . guess not," he admitted sheepishly. "Uh. . . sorry about all that. But, I wonder if any of these other skeletons is my dad?"

Suddenly, there came a loud rattling noise from the other end of the room. Mario, Goombella, and Koops all turned around to see a Red Bones rising up and assembling itself in front of a door.

"Gaaaaah! Intruders!!" it bellowed. "You will never leave this castle alive!!"

Without warning, an entire cascade of bones suddenly began pouring down from the ceiling, and before the trio knew what was happening, they were surrounded by an army of Dull Bones.

"HOLY HELL!!" shouted Goombella.

"Let's deal with these things fast!!" Mario exclaimed.

Mario and Goombella immediately began battling off the attacking skeletal army. Though he was nearly frozen in fear, Koops began doing likewise, retreating into his shell and firing it at any Dull Bones that came too close. After an exhausting fight, the Red Bones and Dull Bones finally collapsed lifelessly, leaving the heroes free to continue.

-----

"Soooo, what was the deal with that black box?" Koops asked some time later.

"It 'cursed' us, apparently," Goombella scoffed. "Actually, we ran into another one in Rogueport Sewers. If you ask me, their curses aren't all that bad."

"Hey, who are you?" Mario asked someone.

"Huh?" Goombella and Koops turned to see whom he was talking to. They were currently standing in a room filled with small treasure chests, and shuffling around examining them was a mouselike creature wearing a flashy red mask over her eyes.

"Oh, my," she remarked when she saw them. "It seems I've been found out."

"Hey, lady, Mario just asked you a question," said Goombella. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, exactly?"

"Why, my little mustache-cutie, I am Ms. Mowz!" declared the mouse, waltzing up to Mario and tugging playfully on his mustache. "The famous mouse thief! I came here to Hooktail Castle because of all the rare badges hidden here. They'll be perfect for my little badge shop in Rogueport!"

"Rare badges?" Koops repeated.

"Why, yes. In fact, I've just found a particularly rare one right here!" she giggled, holding up a round red badge with a musical note on it.

"Hey, I recognize that," Mario realized. "That's an Attack FX badge. Give me that for a second."

He grabbed the badge away from Ms. Mowz and experimentally whacked his hammer on the ground. Instead of the regular thud it normally made, it now emitted a loud and distinct chirping sound.

"Hey! That sounds like crickets!" Goombella exclaimed. "_That's _what we need to beat Hooktail!"

"Oh, so you're off battling Hooktail, are you?" Ms. Mowz remarked, looking amused. "Well, it's true, there was rumored to be a badge here that would defeat that dragon soundly. And since I am so kind, I will give it to you."

"Um. . . thanks, I suppose," said Mario.

"And now, I must be off!" Ms. Mowz declared. "But I certainly hope to meet you again in the future, my little cheese hunk!"

With that, she planted a kiss directly on Mario's cheek before skillfully flipping up to the window and jumping away.

"Wow. . . what was up with her?" wondered Goombella.

"Who cares? We got what we came for," said Mario, holding up the Attack FX badge. "But hey, that reminds me. We might as well divide up all the badges we have among the three of us. It's only fair."

"How many do you guys have?" asked Koops.

"Not very many," Goombella admitted.

In the end, Mario kept the Attack FX badge, as well as a Power Smash badge he claimed had been a gift. Goombella was lucky enough to receive an HP Plus P badge.

Koops, on the other hand, shivered as he saw the badge that had been placed into his hands. A Power Rush P. They increased the user's attack power, but only if that person was very weak.

Koops could only pray he would never fall into the condition to need it.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

"We're finally here."

Koops trembled inside his shell as he stared up at the massive doorway in front of them. Slowly but surely they had ascended the flights of Hooktail Castle, finally making their way up a long, winding tower that led up to where they were standing.

"Hooktail's behind that door. I'm sure of it," Koops said weakly.

"Well, I'm ready. Are you two?" asked Mario, getting his hammer ready.

"Ready when you are, Mario," said Goombella. "You ready, Koops?"

"I. . . uh. . . ."

Mario and Goombella turned to look at him. He had grown deathly pale and was shaking too violently to walk. He looked ready to faint.

"C'mon, Koops. We're both here with you. You can do this," Goombella assured him.

"I. . . I don't know. . . ."

He had only just now realized what he was about to do. He was going to face the dragon that had effortlessly slaughtered every other Koopa that had come near her. He had to be the most pathetic person who had ever shown their face here.

Why had he thought he would stand a chance? It was all too clear now. If he went through that door, he was _never _coming back out.

But he couldn't back down now. Mario and Goombella had made it this far. They weren't turning back. He couldn't abandon them.

"Okay. Let's. . . let's do it."

Before he could reconsider his decision, Mario had pushed the immense doors open, and the three of them had found themselves standing inside the enormous chamber on the other side.

Koops gasped.

There, curled up fast asleep in the middle of the floor, was Hooktail, the monster who had destroyed his town, his life, and his happiness. All these years she had dominated his thoughts, driving him nearly to insanity. She terrified him even from a distance, and now, as he was gazing directly up at her, he felt as though he were staring death in the face.

But she wasn't asleep for long. Almost immediately she began to sniff, and then her wide, sinister eyes flew open, fixing on Mario, Goombella, and Koops.

"_Who are you?!_" she demanded in an instant, her roar reverberating throughout the room. She leapt to her feet and landed with a crash that seemed to shake the entire castle to its foundation.

"NO!! NO!!" Koops cried out in panic, scrambling backwards.

"So. . . a few tasty morsels have wandered right into my grasp?" the dragon laughed. "I can't even remember the last time someone was foolish enough to do _that!_"

"IT WAS MY DAD!!" Koops screamed. "He came here to kill you, and you ate him!!"

"Maybe. I eat a lot of people."

"You're disgusting!" Goombella snarled. "Why don't you give us the Crystal Star you're guarding, and we won't totally waste you!"

"Hmph! You are too bold for your own good!" Hooktail declared, lowering her head to gaze at Goombella with a malicious glint in her eyes. "I will have to punish you for that!"

Without further warning, Hooktail swiped a massive paw at Goombella, and the fight was on. Goombella flipped backwards, narrowly missing being shredded to pieces by Hooktail's razor sharp claws. Then Mario ran up and swung his hammer with all his might, striking her directly on the foot with a Power Smash. The familiar sound of crickets filled the room.

"Urk. . . what?" Hooktail cried, suddenly looking queasy. "W-was that a _cricket? _Ugh. . . I can't _stand _crickets!!"

"Yes! It's working!" Goombella cheered. Now that Hooktail's guard was down, Goombella took the opportunity to flip into the air and deliver a powerful Multibonk to the dragon's head.

"You cannot defeat me!" Hooktail roared, shaking Goombella off of her. She then opened her mouth and let loose a devastating fiery breath. Mario and Goombella screamed and scrambled to get out of the way, narrowly missing the blast.

Goombella just then noticed that Koops hadn't joined the fight.

"Koops! Come _on!_" she shouted at him. "We need you!!"

Koops was paralyzed with fear. All he could do was stare up at the immense dragon. He was utterly powerless against her. She had killed his father, and now she would kill him.

"KOOPS!!"

"NO!! I CAN'T!!" he screamed, retreating into his shell. This was all a horrible mistake. He should never have come.

"Come on, Goombella, we just have to do this without him!" Koops heard Mario shout.

_I'm the most miserable Koopa who ever lived!_ he thought to himself as he heard the battle raging from outside his shell. Again and again the sound of crickets reverberated from Mario's hammer, and Hooktail responded by growing sicker and woozier every time she heard it.

_Why am I so pathetic?! I deserve to die right now! I was an idiot to think I could change, I've always been a coward and I always will be. . . I'll never be brave. . . ._

Suddenly, a pained scream echoed through the room. Koops' heart froze. It was Goombella.

He cautiously withdrew from his shell in time to see her crash to the ground in front of him.

"Goombella?"

"Koops, please. . . ." she said weakly. "You have to try. . . ."

"I can't!" Koops pleaded, looking ready to cry again. "I'm just a coward, I'm not a hero like you and Mario!"

"You're _not _a coward, Koops!" Goombella declared, even as Mario was facing down Hooktail by himself. "You came all the way here, didn't you? You knew what was at stake, and you came anyway! You're the first person in ten years who was brave enough to do that!"

Koops was dumbfounded. "I. . . ."

"You can do it, Koops. I know you can."

Koops just stared at her.

"Urgh. . . crickets or no crickets. . . I won't lose to you!" Hooktail spat at Mario. Before the mustachioed plumber could react, she suddenly swiped at him and knocked him clear off his feet, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Mario!!" Koops cried.

"And now to finish you!" Hooktail declared, rearing back her head and preparing to swallow him whole.

Time seemed to slow down for Koops.

_She's going to eat him. . . ._

_Like she ate my dad. . . ._

_I can't let her. . . ._

_Mario's a hero. . . ._

_And maybe. . . I can be a hero, too. . . ._

Hooktail's mouth never made it to Mario. She was suddenly struck in the side of the head by a flying projectile that looked strangely like a Koopa shell.

"YEAH!! Go Koops!" Goombella cheered, leaping to her feet.

The force of the impact sent Hooktail staggering backwards. Koops popped out of his shell and glared up at her, no longer willing to show his fear.

"How pathetic!" she growled at him. "I've picked my teeth with bigger Koopas than you!"

"Shut up and bring it!" Goombella shouted.

The fierce battle wore on, but it quickly became clear that Hooktail couldn't win. Not only was the sound of crickets steadily wearing her down, but now it was three against one. Koops was battling like a maniac, speeding around in his shell and knocking her around effortlessly with his Shell Toss.

He _wasn't _a coward. And he would prove it.

At last, after receiving one devastating blow from Mario, Hooktail was too exhausted to even stand anymore. With a final weak roar, she collapsed onto her side, sending tremors through the room with the impact.

"Ha ha! I knew we'd do it!" Mario declared.

"We've got you now!" Goombella gloated at the fallen dragon. "We won! Don't deny it!"

"Wait. . . wait. . . ." Hooktail panted, her eyes glazed and unfocused. "Please. . . don't finish me off! Have mercy!"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If – if you spare me, I'll give you whatever you want!" Hooktail insisted. "What about a thousand coins? Two thousand? I'll give you all the money I have! Just leave me alone!"

No one said anything. This was clearly one of the tricks the letter had warned them about. Mario and Goombella were dumbfounded and, to say the least, somewhat annoyed that Hooktail thought they could be fooled that easily.

As Koops stood back and stared disbelievingly at the defenseless Hooktail, though, he felt a very different emotion begin to build up inside of him.

He was angry.

"My God. . . you're _pathetic!_" he spat.

"Huh?" Mario and Goombella said dumbly, looking at him in surprise.

Even though he had to crane his head up to look her in the eye, Koops suddenly felt as though he were towering over Hooktail. Fury was blazing inside of him. His father hadn't deserved to fall to something as wretched as this. He wasn't afraid of her. Not anymore.

"You go around _killing _people, _pretending _to be all terrifying and ferocious," he fearlessly accused her. "But when we beat you fair and square, you roll over and beg for mercy?!"

He clenched his fists. "I always thought I was a coward, but. . . I'm nothing compared to _you!!_"

Hooktail simply glared at him for a moment, not showing any signs of getting back up.

"A coward, am I?" she said in a low voice.

Far too late, Koops noticed the knowing smirk on her face. And far too late, he saw her suddenly rear back, raise her paw, and swing her claws at him at full force.

"_Would a coward do _this_?!_"

-----

Hooktail had meant to tear his head off. But by some unbelievable stroke of luck – or perhaps he had jumped backwards without realizing it – he was just out of reach of her. Her clawed hand missed his head and struck him across the face instead.

That was more than enough.

Her claws scored a long, deep gash across his nose. At the same time, the back of her hand smacked him directly in his left eye.

Koops heard himself screaming in pain as the force of the impact sent him flying backwards. He heard Mario and Goombella frantically cry out his name as he crashed to the ground, skidding across the floor on his shell.

"Mario, don't! You'll be killed!!" Goombella shouted, for Mario had just attempted to scramble to Koops' rescue before the Goomba stepped in his way.

Hooktail was upon Koops in an instant. "So I ate your father, did I? How would you like to join him now?!"

Koops was splayed on the ground, writhing in agony. His eye was throbbing like mad, and he couldn't see out of it anymore. The blood was flowing from his nose and smearing his face.

This was it.

He had done everything he could, and he was still going to die.

_I'm sorry, Dad. . . ._

Then suddenly, something strange happened. All at once, of Koops' despair turned into anger. And his anger turned into strength. An inexplicable surge of energy jolted through him.

His Power Rush badge was kicking in.

Before Hooktail could take a bite out of him, he zipped into his shell and fired it directly up, striking her in the nose. The impact was twice as powerful as it had been before.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!!" Hooktail bellowed in pain. She whipped around in a frenzy, swiping madly at the air, but Koops was too fast for her. Time and time again he slammed into her, battering her furiously. Mario and Goombella could only watch in shock.

Finally, as Hooktail was groaning and struggling to stand, Koops ducked into his shell for the last time. It began to spin faster and faster until a whistling sound emitted from it. It almost seemed to glow.

"That's a Shell Slam," Goombella gawked. "I don't believe it – "

Koops shot forward and struck Hooktail directly in the skull.

There was a sickening crack, and Hooktail's eyes bulged.

"No. . . ." she slurred. "It. . . it can't be. . . ."

She swayed for one terrible moment, eyes rolling back in her head. Then she crashed onto the ground, twitched once, and was still.

Mario and Goombella were too frightened to move.

Koops landed safely on the ground and came out of his shell. He felt no emotion whatsoever as he saw Hooktail lying before him. He didn't feel remorse, joy, or disgust at what he had done. All he could feel was complete and utter exhaustion. The Power Rush badge had worn off, and now the pain from his eye and nose was consuming him.

He groaned and swayed. The last thing he was aware of before he fainted was Mario running up from behind to catch him. . . .

-----

Everyone had always said that Koops was a very smart young Koopa. He had understood death from a very early age. So that one night ten years ago when his father had woken him up and told him he was going to Hooktail Castle, Koops had known to be afraid for him. Koopley had looked full of regret, but told Koops it was the only way, and to be a big brave Koopa for him until he returned.

That day had never come. Koops had tried to be brave, but he couldn't. He was just too smart. For when the days had turned to weeks and the weeks had turned to months, he knew what had happened, and no matter how much the other adults tried to deny it or explain it away, they couldn't stop him from understanding that _death _had happened to his father.

That wasn't something a little Koopa could handle. Suddenly he was completely alone in the world, and vulnerable. He didn't smile anymore – he had nothing to be happy about. He became afraid of almost everything. If someone as brave and strong as his father could be taken from the world so easily, so could he.

Most of all, he started hating himself. His father was gone forever, and he hadn't done a thing to prevent it.

He could never feel anything but misery. And he deserved every waking moment of it.

For some reason, all this was the first thought that flickered through his mind when he became aware of himself again. He decided he must have been out for a few minutes. Briefly he wondered if death had happened to him as well, because he was aware that someone was holding him, and he didn't think it was Mario anymore. . . he hadn't been held like that in ten years. . . .

He opened his eyes – though he found his left one wouldn't open all the way – and looked up.

He had only been five years old the last time he had seen it. But he had never forgotten that face.

"D-Dad?"

"Koops, my little boy! You're okay!"

"DAD!!"

And he didn't care that Mario and Goombella were standing back and watching him with enormous smiles on their faces. Koops clung to his father and cried and cried.

"B-but how?" he finally asked. By now he was laughing and crying at the same time. "I thought you – "

"Died? Nope! Well, that no-good Hooktail ate me, to be sure, but I've been living in her stomach ever since then! It sure is great to finally be out of there, let me tell you!"

"Aw, Dad. . . I missed you so much. . . ."

Koops thought he heard Mario and Goombella telling Koopley about the Crystal Star they were looking for, but he wasn't really listening. He was floating in happiness.

"Crystal Star? You don't mean this thing, do you?"

Koopley suddenly reached behind himself and pulled out an enormous, shining, star-shaped jewel, at least as big as Goombella.

"Wow. . . ." Goombella marveled. "It's beautiful."

"Yep, that thing's been inside of Hooktail too! Thought I might as well keep it. But if you kids were looking for it, go ahead and take it!"

Koops pulled himself into a standing position, getting a good look at the fabled Diamond Crystal Star they had worked so hard to recover. But as he did, he saw his reflection in it.

His nose was covered in blood from the gash, which was still throbbing slightly. Even worse, though, was his eye. It was bright red and swollen so much that it was only half open.

Goombella obviously noticed his distress as he looked at himself.

"Koops. . . don't worry about it," she said encouragingly. "You look wonderful."

"You look like a hero," Mario added.

"My son, the hero," Koopley said fondly.

Koops smiled broadly. That was all he needed to hear.

-----

Mario and Goombella let Koops spend the rest of the day with his father in Petalburg. They quickly found out that they didn't have much to catch up on – Koopley had done nothing but live in Hooktail's stomach for the past ten years, and Koops hadn't done much but live a frightened and lonely life by himself, even if he had found someone special in Koopie Koo – but they found plenty to talk about. Everyone else wanted to talk to Koopley as well, as he'd been gone for so long, but understood they would have to wait.

"I really don't wanna leave you again, Dad," Koops said sadly as the sun was setting, "but I promised Mario and Goombella I'd help them find the rest of the Crystal Stars. . . you understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do, my boy. You're off having your own adventure now. I hope you have a good time, and don't get into too much trouble!"

"I'll be waiting here for you, Koops," Koopie promised him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Both of them giggled.

As the three heroes finally set off down the path that would lead them back to Rogueport, Mario and Goombella were astonished to see that almost everyone had gathered at the Petalburg gate to see them off. They were waving and cheering, lauding them as the heroes who had finally slain Hooktail and freed the town from her forever.

When Koops had been younger, he had always dreamed that someday everyone would cheer for him like this. But now he didn't even notice. As he waved goodbye, his eyes never once left his father.

-----

And now, here he was.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in just one day. It had to be the best day he had ever had. Not only had he found two new friends who had believed in him when even he himself hadn't, but against all odds, he'd found his father again after so long. He had never in his wildest dreams thought anything better than that could happen to him.

But he'd found something even greater. Something about himself that he thought he had lost forever, a long time ago.

Koops had cleaned off his face and was now wearing a bandaid over the cut on his nose. Even now that the redness had gone away and he could see out of it again, his eye was still swollen half shut. The Petalburg physician had said it would be like that for the rest of his life.

But as he turned over in his bed, he decided he didn't mind so much.

In fact, he was glad.


End file.
